


Man Child

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: "You're seriously a man-child"





	Man Child

“Are we going to talk about this?” you asked as you stood up to clear you and your boyfriend’s plates. 

“Talk about what?” he asked, feigning ignorance, knowing full well what it was you wanted to talk about. 

“Don’t act dumb, please” you said exasperated as you began to fill the sink with warm water and soap to begin washing the dishes.

“Baaaaabe, I said I was sorry. Can’t we just forget about it?” Jooheon asked as he hopped up on the kitchen counter, pouting and wiggling his shoulders back and forth, trying to sway you with his cuteness. 

Normally it worked, but not today. You were still upset that he forgot to tell you that he and the members were going to be overseas on your anniversary. You knew as an idol he had no control over his schedule, but he could have at least told you.

“DON’T” was all you said, sending him a stern sideways glare.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. You know it’s not my choice” 

You knew he was right but he found out a month ago and just now told you at dinner. The fact that he had forgotten to tell you sooner made you feel like he didn’t care about you or the relationship. 

“It’s not about that Jooheon. I’m not mad that you have to be way, but you could have at least told me.” you said, anger draining from your voice, leaving just disappointment.

“I did tell you, just now” he retorted.

“It would have been nice to know more than a few days ahead of time!” you snapped back. “Sometimes I just feel like you don’t care about our relationship as I do.”

There was a long few minutes of silence between you too before Jooheon spoke up again, this time in a more serious tone.

“Y/N, I know I messed up, I do. But I promise that you and our relationship are the most important things in my life, okay?”

Not knowing what to say, you settled for more silence between you two.

“Please, just say something. Forgive me please!” Jooheon finally pleaded when he couldn’t take your silent treatment anymore. 

“I heard you Jooheon. I just don’t know what to say. I do forgive you but-----”

“What can I do? What can I do or say to make you happy again?” he interrupted. “I’ll do anything.” he continued. 

Before you could answer he began making jokes and trying to act cute again, pulling out all the acts that normally made you laugh or smile. You wanted nothing more than to crack a smile and it was getting harder and harder to stay upset with every new joke. But you also didn’t want to let him win that easily. That sentiment was thrown out the window when he picked up two leftover carrots from the plate you had yet to wash, sticking them in his mouth and proceeding to make walrus sounds while clapping his hands. It was the most idiotic thing you had ever seen, but you couldn’t help the fit of giggles that erupted from your body. 

“There’s the smile I love” Jooheon said, hopping of the counter rushing to your side to hug you. 

You stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Not so fast, you aren’t off the hook yet” you said trying to regain the upper hand.

“Aghhhh babe, pleaseeeee!” he whined, bopping up and down and pouting. And when that didn’t work he resorted to tickling you and repeating ‘please forgive me’ in between your little yelps for him to stop. 

“Fine fine you’re forgiven, please stop tickling me.” you caved. 

“YES!” he exclaimed, drawing you into his arms and kissing your nose. 

You exhaled and shook your head, amused. “You’re seriously a man child” you said.

Jooheon just tucked his head into your neck, hugging you tighter, and sighing in contentment that he had won you over saying “Yea, but I’m your man child, and you looooove me.”

“Pssssh says who?” you said with obvious humor before Jooheon growled playfully and began tickling you again.


End file.
